


Promise

by alyssa9779



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa9779/pseuds/alyssa9779
Summary: You and Geralt have been traveling together for ages and you have a system down. You're a powerful witch, so you can definitely hold your own. Geralt knows this. Or at least you thought he did. When he puts himself in harm's way for you, quite frankly, it pisses you off. You confront him and certain feelings you've both been hiding creep their way to the light. In an overly complex fashion, because it's Geralt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	Promise

“Goddamnit, Geralt. We’re a fucking team, why would you do something so stupid? This was a two-person job and you know it.” You huff and turn your back, exasperated. 

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but we fight together, strategically, or not at all. I haven’t known you to be so stupid, that was entirely unnecessary.” The more you think about it, the madder you get, spinning around to face him again. He won’t meet your eyes. Quite frankly, he looks awful. There’s a long, angry gash down his right cheek and his hair is muddy and sticking every which way. 

You sigh and step towards him, placing your hand on his shoulder. You feel him let out a breath you didn’t know he was holding. Sure, he can be an idiot, but you don’t like seeing him hurt, especially when it could’ve been easily prevented. If he would’ve let you help. 

You’d been traveling with Geralt for decades by now, he knows you’re a powerful enough witch to hold your own, so why he had suddenly diverged from your established battle routine was beyond you. 

He finally looks up to you and the look on his face is indiscernible. You can usually read him, having been so close for so long, but this is different. He looks… different. Something’s wrong. And knowing him, it’ll take the force of an entire cavalry to get it out. Or the patience of an elder, but that has never really been your style and Geralt is more than aware of that fact. 

You decide to drop it for now and instead focus on the seeping wound that’s a little too close to his eye for comfort. You lead him to a tree and softly usher him down, he sits and leans against it without any resistance and you crouch in front of him. He knows the drill. 

He’s been hurt before, quite often actually considering his line of work, but that doesn’t mean you’ll ever get used to it. He’s a gentle soul, despite the, well, everything about him. It hurts your heart to see him in pain, no matter how good he is at concealing it. You know if he were alone we would simply rub a sub-par balm on it and go about his day, but luckily you were trained in several facets of magic, healing being one. It comes in handy. A lot. 

You reach out and gingerly place your hand on his unharmed cheek, keeping his head still and bracing yourself for the magic that was soon to be flowing out of your other one. The second you feel his rough skin under your palm, his eyes flutter closed and your heart surges in your chest. You swallow the feeling you’d been ignoring for so long because this was more important. Taking care of him is more important than any childlike fantasies that you do your best to keep under lock and key. 

You feel your thumb stroke the apple of his cheek and see him bite his lip. You weren’t even aware that you were going to do it until you had and you smile softly at his reaction. He seemingly subconsciously leans into your touch and you can’t help yourself, you lean forward and plant a soft kiss on the top of his head. His eyes open and you raise your other hand, pausing for a moment before he gives you a small nod indicating that he’s ready. 

You take a deep breath as you feel the energy collecting near your chest and your eyes narrow as you focus it in towards his cut, hovering your hand above it. Instead of closing his eyes to prepare for the process, he keeps his eyes glued to you, silently observing the intensity of your power. It would be easy to get distracted, to get lost in those beautiful fucking eyes of his, but you know you’ve gotta keep your attention on the task at hand. 

A yellow glow surrounds the wound as it slowly stitches itself back together, leaving nothing but a thin line where his skin was once torn. You gently remove your other hand from the side of his face and pull up your sleeve to wipe the remaining blood off. 

“There. As good as new. Almost.” You say, the twinge of sarcasm not lost on Geralt. He reaches his hand to feel the small indent left and looks to you once again with that strange expression you still can’t pin.

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” He says, softer than usual. “I’d apologize for what I did out there, but I’m not sorry. My first priority is and always will be keeping you safe.” He starts to get up, but you forcefully shove him back down, your hand pushing the center of his chest and keeping him up against the tree. 

“No. That’s bullshit, Geralt, and you know it.” You spit out, feeling the anger bubbling back up again. “I would almost get it if I were in any immediate danger, but I wasn’t. What you did was reckless and you’re lucky you didn’t come out looking any worse, otherwise, I would’ve left your sorry ass on the ground where it fell” 

You turn to storm off but you hear him grumble under his breath.

“No, you wouldn’t have” you look up in frustration and just stare at the colors painting the sky for a minute, taking a deep breath to ponder. You know he’s right. Of course he’s right, but what he did was just so senseless and you can’t have him thinking risking his life like that is in any way acceptable. You can’t wrap your head around why. 

“Like I said. We’re a team. We’ve always been a team. Don’t insult me by second-guessing my abilities.”

“Y/N, that’s the last thing I’m doing. I just…” He trails off and grunts. 

“Geralt, for fuck’s sake, what? Then what exactly are you doing? Why couldn’t you have let me take him on when he came for me. I could’ve done it. I could’ve protected you. I could’ve prevented this.” Your anger dies out as you look to the blood still somewhat smearing his face. 

“It shouldn’t have to be your fucking job to protect me. I can protect myself.” He stands up and barrels towards you, voice as cold as ice. You stand your ground, not intimidated by whatever hissy fit he’s decided to throw today. 

“Oh really? Can you? Then what have these past seventy-odd years been? Because the way I see it, I’ve been protecting you and you’ve been protecting me. It’s a two-way street, man. What changed?” 

You’re face to face now and his demeanor practically crumples at your statement, knowing the truth it gleans. He swallows his pride, for the first time in ages and decides, hey. What the hell?

“I can’t,” he chokes on his words, “I just can’t lose you.” His forehead falls forward and he rests it against yours. “And if I do, and there’s something I could’ve done to save you, I don’t think I can live with myself.” Your heart shatters at his words, not underestimating how significant this moment of vulnerability is to him. To you. To the both of you. 

“Oh, Geralt,” you say and move your hands up to his cheeks, keeping him close but moving his head away to get a good look at him. If he went for it, you might as well too. “You think the same thing doesn’t paralyze me with fear as well? You’re all I have in this world and you mean everything to me. But I trust you to take care of yourself. All I ask is that you trust me with the same. I would never do anything to get myself fatally injured, to get myself taken away from you. Okay?” He doesn’t move a muscle, only his shaking breaths can be heard over the pounding of your two hearts. 

You can’t take it anymore. You can’t deny it any longer. You love him. You love him so fucking much, damn the consequences. You never believed the gossip that Witchers don’t feel and you can place it now, that look in his eye. It’s admiration, fear, wonder, and love all wrapped up into one. At this moment, Geralt is more human than anyone you had ever encountered. 

You move in closer as his face nears yours. You feel a grin begin to form as he wraps his arm around your waist, pulling you in tight, foreheads touching once again. You can feel his breath ghosting your lips. It’s you who takes the final leap, closing the gap. Your lips meet his in your final moment of bravery. It’s soft at first, trepidation pumping through your veins, but when you feel him kissing you back eagerly, all your inhibitions are gone. 

When you finally break apart, remembering to breathe, you see the most beautiful look upon his face. A smile to rival the gods. You let out a laugh and he kisses you again, just for a second before pulling away and taking your hands in his. 

“Promise?” 

“Promise”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope somebody likes this, haha, I know nobody asked for this and it's not super long but let me know if you do! Also, feel free to request anything for this fandom, (or tbh anything I watch) because I really want to write more! I also know  
> Geralt might be a tiiinnyyy bit ooc but hey, he's got a soft spot for the reader because we all know underneath it all, he's got such a big heart.


End file.
